The Promise
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: <html><head></head>Iceland and Greenland are left with Denmark after the fall of the Kalmar Union. Iceland becomes sick of the way Denmark treats them</html>


Saying goodbye that day was the hardest goodbye I had ever heart ached as we stood there, lengths apart. Nothing around me existed. It was just Norway and I standing in the dew slick grass for what seemed almost like an eternity. His face was cold and filled with self-hate, even though he knew this was inevitable.

"Goodbye, Island." The words were dry on his lips as he tried to shield the pain in his voice. It just made it all the harder to hear. Before I could run to him or say anything, the hand of a tall, boisterious blonde grabbed mine. Tears welled up in my eyes. They spilled out of my eyes and into my mouth, and I swallowed, tasting the salty yet somehow bitter liquid tears. I felt as though someone had stabbed me throught the heart multiple times. As I watched my brother leave, I felt the energy in my legs disentergrating until I fell to my knees. When Norway shot his last look at me over his shoulder, I could see the tears in his eyes.A faint, bittersweet smile appeared on his lips.

"We _will_ meet again, Island" He murmered before disappearing into the fog. When he left, the tears came out like a flood and the sobbing started.

"Come on" Denmark said pulling me to my feet. I stood there and sobbed, my head hung over.

"Hej, you weren't the _only_ one left behind you know" Denmark grumbled irritably.

"I know but he's my st-" I whispered before cutting myself off.

"Your what?" Denmark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." I murmered.

The years went on as I lived in Denmark's house. The years had been traumatizing as Denmark overrun my country. He starved me until I was almost just skin and bone. He took his anger of Norway leaving him out on me, saying it was my fault. By now I had begun to believe it was. As if the starvation and injuries weren't enough, he also sexually abused me. It was something I could never get used to, no-matter how many times he did it. I could never sleep at night because I would always hear my brother Greenland's cries of pain in the room next to mine. I would go into his room and comfort him before Denmark would drag me out and abuse me again. I was helpless. So I stayed silent. Silent was the only thing I could be. One time Turkey kidnapped me and inslaved me in his house before after a long while, Denmark came and rescued me. But once again he abused me saying it was my fault again. I was weak.

One day I woke to find Denmark abusing Greenland. That just made me mad. Greenland was already close to death and now he was doing _this_? I don't know what I was thinking but all I knew was that something inside me snapped. I marched into Greenland's room and pulled Denmark away from him. It wasn't easy, being the big man he was. But I was mad and determined, so I didn't give up. I pulled him out of the room and punched him as hard in the face as I could. Blood dripped out of his nose and for a moment, I took satisfaction in seeing him in pain. After all those years of him abusing Greenland and I, it was time to dish out what he served. But that satisfaction was quickly washed away when he gripped my neck and pushed me against the wall. I struggled against him but it was no use. He had a firm grip on me. I could feel the pressure rising from lack of circulation. Just when I thought I was about to curl over, the back door opened. My vision was hazy but I caught a man with ash blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing there, looking at me._ Norway!_ I thought.

"Nore...gur..." I mumbled, a small smile showing. Denmark looked at me suprised and let go.

"H-He talked!" He studdered in awe.

"He hasn't talked in over a year" He said. Norway said nothing. He just walked over, grabbed my hand and left. _Was I free from Denmark? _I asked myself. I looked back at the house thinking of Greenland. I was worried for him, my little brother. I was glad to be back with Norway but I couldn't help but think of Greenland.

"I'll come for you Greenland..." I whispered.

_"I promise"_


End file.
